Your Blood Is Never Enough: First Bite
by Japan's Arc Angel
Summary: At first it was just one girl, maybe two. Those insignificant girls. But Mikan Sakura was about to change all that. When a vampire is hungry, those precious droplets of blood are never, ever enough. Please Review : Book One Completed
1. Prologue: The Secrets Of The Academy

_REVISED: This is a rewrite! I'm hopefully heading towards a sequel at some point. This is kinda short, just to set the scene. So please, leave a review :) Many thanks, Happy Reading!_

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to Tachibana Higuchi, apart from the obvious changes!_

* * *

Prologue – The Secrets Of The Academy

There seemed to be very little that could shatter the peaceful air that surrounded Alice Academy on that warm summer evening, a light wind blowing softly throughout the extensive grounds, its inhabitants sleeping soundly, unaware of any disturbances lurking in the shadows of their school. Yet, on this night, out by the Western Woods, a small, blond – haired girl let out a terrible shriek, which pierced through the silence, shattering it like glass. She jumped to her feet, hidden in shadow, and ran. Her feet pounding against the grass below her, her heart rattling against her ribcage, her only aim to reach the academy's safety once more. There was no escape for her. Four silent pairs of hands taking her small body, a hand clamping over her mouth, halting her in her tracks and dragging her backwards as she struggled against them. Her efforts were futile, and the fear she felt only confirmed this, she knew she was not going to be allowed to leave. Actions such as this were forbidden inside the grounds, forbidden by the human spirit, cursed by the living to be suffered by the dead. These four fifteen year old boys were plagued and tormented, bound to do the same to those around them for eternity.

They were the hidden secret within the academy; those who had transferred to the academy seven years previous, where upon their arrival, women and girls had begun to go missing, perhaps for a week or so, turning up later with no memory of where they had been or what had happened to them. And of course, there were those who did not return. Only a few at first, the lesser or insignificant of the pupils, but now more were beginning to disappear weekly and it was being noticed. And it is here that the young girl found herself, harshly tumbling through the woods and thrown to the base of a tree, two boys eyeing her hungrily, creeping towards her body, which had frozen in fear, the other two staying further back, hidden close by. One of them, Ruka Nogi, a short and kindly faced boy with hair the colour of sunshine and electric blue eyes whimpered slightly, his stern façade broken as he surveyed the scene before them, breathing heavily, hearing the struggling girl panting and struggling against the advance of his comrades. Yet he made no attempts to help her, knowing its necessity, his own body pulsating hungrily at the sound of slurping and vicious, ravenous sucking. "Hey. Ruka. Don't look." Offered the other boy who had chosen not to participate in the feasting, raven hair fallen in front of his crimson eyes, glinting in the darkness as he himself watched feverishly. Natsume Hyūuga could barely stand to look himself, though he licked his lips subconsciously, aware of the desire within his best friends eyes, hating every moment his body ached for him to move.

It all was so natural to them, the taste of blood. But at the same time, it disgraced them. Natsume could barely cease his body from shaking, having declined to indulge himself for so long, refusing to accept the beast that he was and what he needed for survival. Being that kind of creature, he despised himself, loathed what he needed to survive, what needed to be done to satisfy his needs. The resilience required to deviate from such actions drained him, leaving him barely even able to activate his Alice, fire, another of the great risks to his health, something else that was slowly killing him.

He shivered slightly, noticing that Ruka had not stopped watching as he had suggested, but was indeed now turning from the scene as the other two boys stood, the pained girl now pale, still and unresponsive. Natsume glared at them both as they passed by where he stood, a wave of shame and humiliation passing over him as a trail of blood slipped by their lips, them barely looking fazed as they left the small girl alone, with not a soul to know where she had lain.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	2. Chapter One: When Darkness Blossoms

_Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice :) Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter One - When Darkness Blossoms

The bell rang loudly as fifteen year old Mikan Sakura ran down the corridors, winding her way towards her homeroom. Even though she knew Mr Narumi liked her very much, even letting her call him 'Daddy', she knew that there was no way she would be able to squeeze out of trouble this time. She was far, far too late. Crashing through the door she fell into a heap at the foot of the desk. "Once more Mikan, you...are late. Just take a seat." The tall, blond, purple-eyed Narumi sighed and pointed to the back of the room. She shivered slightly, but nevertheless made her way past the five rows of desks right to the very back. She was glad that Hotaru Imai sat in front of her, and as her best friend it comforted her that she was so close, especially when she had to sit with _them_. Mikan always sat closest to the window to try and at least breathe in the freshness. The six of them all sat on the back row with her, and all seemed to give off some kind of demonic aura, a darkening infection that crawled around them, snaking towards her. The window was the only real escape for her, a last ditch attempt for freedom.

There were only four of them sat beside her when she reached her seat. As usual Kitsuneme and Kokoro Yome were sat huddled together, talking in hushed whispers. Mikan studied them closely. Both with hair of sunshine and auburn eyes, they were no doubt planning another nasty trick to play upon someone. 'They're all so scary and strange.' Thought Mikan whilst peeking. Yuu Tobita and Mochiage were both sat straight up, as still as possible, never speaking. The latter, with his short greying hair had his eyes closed, yet Yuu had just finished cleaning his glasses before scratching his head through his short blond hair. Mikan stared involuntarily, 'They're so pale. It's as if they're going to faint.' Quickly realising what she was doing, Mikan clasped her hands together and shut her eyes tight. 'They're all so scary. We'll at least Hyūuga isn't here. He's even worse. It would be nice to see Nogi though.' Letting out a small whimper she remembered the troubled the six had caused ever since they transferred to the academy. Yuu created illusions to scare people, with Natsume and Ruka sending animals and fire in their victim's direction, Kokorome spreading their secrets, Mochiage secretly taking objects or tripping people up along with Kitsuneme putting them out of the reach of the owner. And yet, this unruly group of boys had fan clubs. A separate one for each of them, and then a group one, which was far more popular than any of the others. The group, of which at least half the school was under, was led by a girl named Sumire Shōda, who had earned the nickname 'Permy' due to her curly seaweed-green hair and eyes. Though she was only slightly taller than Mikan herself, she valued herself above and beyond all other girls attending the school. She firmly believed that she had the right to first pick of the six boys, followed by the vice president of the club, then all other women.

Mikan sighed. 'What crap, I hate them all. Stuck up jerks. But at least I have Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna.' The four had become so close in recent years and seemed to be the only girls in the entire school that were not fixated with the secretive six boys. The door banged open and Mikan snapped to her senses. 'Oh great...him...' In walked the boys she had been dreading, Hyūuga and Nogi. 'I can't believe he's my partner for_ another_ year. With his stupid hair, and stupid ruby earring. What a mean moron.' She scowled at him as he walked towards her, sat down, put his feet on the desk and took out some manga. 'First he comes in late, then puts his feet all over our work and then reads! What the hell?' Mikan was feeling heated and angry by this point, sandwiched in by one annoying boy and a very cute one, with no means of escape.

"Oi. Polka-dots." Came his cool, deep voice, "That is what you're wearing right?" He smirked at Mikan knowing this would only infuriate her more. Rounding on him, and using all her might, she took his ear, dragged it down to her own level and shouted,

"How dare you Hyūuga! You are_ the_ biggest perverted fox that I have ever known!" Mikan snapped hotly, blushing slightly, pushing him and turning away. With Ruka on her other side, she ended looking directly at him, which only deepened her blush, yet this time from a different type of embarrassment. "Nogi..." she whispered breathlessly.

"Miss Sakura," he replied pleasantly, taking her hand and raising it to his lips. As he touched her skin she gave a little gasp and smiled sweetly. Yet at the same time, a harsh voice sounded from behind her, almost hate-filled,

"Oi! Ruka!" Mikan felt her hand drop and Ruka quickly let his eyes slip to the floor, his white face flushed crimson. She slowly turned around to meet the fire burning in Natsume's eyes, furiously raging at her. "Don't dare." He growled, voice dangerously low.

"Why not Natsume?" came a new voice, that of Mochiage. He had gotten out of his seat and come behind Mikan. He moved one of her pigtails to the side and trailed a finger down her neck, smiling smugly to himself. "She does indeed look delightful after all." He chuckled slightly, and Natsume flared up once again. He reached out and snatched at Mochiage's arm, digging his short nails into the pale, delicate skin. Mochiage could feel his arms burning as orange flame began to lick at his arm, but he did not cry out, no matter the pain. Letting him go Natsume turned to face the front once more leaving Mochiage to cradle his arm and run to his seat once more. Ruka's small voice sounded towards Natsume,

"I never meant it in that way. You know that right?" he sounded sad, almost tearful, and Mikan placed her hands together and upon his knee. He snapped up and saw her smiling brightly. That was all he needed to lift his spirits once more. Natsume gave a snort and with him the bell rang. He stood and left, the others following silently. As girls crowded the corridor to see the six of them Mikan remained in her seat. 'Another typical homeroom.'

"Mikan!" came Anna's voice. Mikan looked up and saw her flick her bubblegum-pink hair, batter those blue eyes and smile sweetly. "It's time for biology, you coming?"

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel_


	3. Chapter Two: The Missing

_Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice :) Enjoy and please review!  
_

* * *

Chapter Two – The Missing

Natsume shivered uncontrollably. In his bed, wrapped in several blankets, he coughed and spluttered, a black blood escaping his lips and splattering over himself. "Natsume please, just this once, take a bite. Just one. Please?" Ruka was begging him. He hated seeing his best friend in so much pain. Sat by his side, a black rabbit upon his lap, the blond boy looked ready to spill his tears for Natsume. "You don't need to take much, not drain everything. Not kill, just keep yourself well." Natsume knew perfectly well what Ruka wanted him to do, but he refused and expected Ruka to remember and respect that. Shooting him a glare Natsume huffed, gave another clogged cough, and then threw himself back onto his pillow. He wouldn't do it, not when there were alternatives, supplements. He would always choose to take those for sustenance, even if they made him ill and horrendously tired. It was a small price to pay for his soul and conscience. Though Ruka had tried this for several months at a time, Natsume knew that his will was easy to break, and once he had the symptoms for a while, he would opt for the easy option of _feeding_. Natsume hated that. As though they were some kind of animals, needing to take and be fed like dogs. Not only that, the terrible crime that had to be committed for it. He would be no part of it; he would not join the other five. His thirst would never become too great. He was not like them, not even close to Ruka in a sense. Yet this was their curse to bear.

He gave another unsightly cough into his hand, feeling the warm sticky liquid splatter over his palm and mouth, not caring how he looked. "Natsume please! You're just shortening your life for nothing. You don't need to do this all the time. Just once in a while please do it with us. Be like me, not like them!" Ruka took his hands, not caring what covered them, but Natsume simply looked at him then took them away, breaking contact.

"No." He said simply, then turned away and pulled the covers close to him. Ruka sighed, a sign of his acceptance of defeat. He would not come with them without force. And they were due any moment. As if they had heard, Yuu, Kitsuneme, Mochiage and Kokoro all appeared at the windowsill, clambering through. Giving Ruka the nod the four seized Natsume, even willing to suffer burns to drag him from the room. Yet no matter how he struggled, Natsume's weakened state did not allow him to escape, or even activate his alice for long. He knew that they were aware of it, and although he wanted not to go with them, he had to, by way of force; accompany them, towards the girl's dormitories.

~x~x~x~

"Hey, Mikan, have you seen Nonoko?" asked Anna, a worried expression on her face. The blue haired girl hadn't been seen for over a week now. Mikan did not seem concerned in the slightest and instead beamed and replied,

"Don't worry Anna. Mr Jinno said that something had happened and she was ill. I tried to ask what but, well, you know what happens with him and his stupid alice. But I sent her a few gifts to say we're thinking of her, she'll be back soon enough." Smiling wildly she waited for a response, yet Anna just stared at the book in her hand. How could she possibly enjoy their library trip when one of her best friends was trapped in her room, all alone and so very ill.

"Idiot. Go and see her instead." Came a monotone voice of short black haired and purpled eyed girl, Hotaru. With a clap of her hands, Anna smiled gleefully and snatched at their hands, dragging them both past hundreds of rows of books stacked in large wooden bookshelves and towards the huge oak doors. They passed through them, turned right and headed out of the main building and towards the dormitories.

~x~x~x~

Both Mikan and Anna gasped in horror. After taking a few moments to pick the lock to Nonoko's room, they entered to find a sight that led them both to hysterics. The room was in total disarray. The cupboards had been overthrown and the bed covers cut and strewn all about the place. Clothes had been thrown upon the floor, and the precious vials and conical flasks that she had collected so lovingly lay shattered. Yet worst of all, a red handprint, a bloodstained, crusted and black upon the floor before the window, a drag mark leading to a large, now dried puddle, followed by yet another large streak. Upon the windowsill a few spots of blood could be found yet nothing more. Anna promptly fainted as Mikan threw up, heaving trying to contain herself. "How the hell did no one notice this?" Hotaru said quietly walking to the open windows and placing her and upon the tattered curtains. Turning to face them she continued, "Idiots. Shut up. This is no time for hysteria. Finding Nonoko is far more important." With that she swept from the room and Anna ran after her, still sobbing uncontrollably. Mikan was numb. Staring straight ahead and out of the window she couldn't move. It was disgusting. She hated herself just for seeing this. 'How can this be possible? How did this happen? Nonoko...' Then, something caught her eye, glinting near to the curtain. Walking over she picked it up and held it flat in her open palm, studying it, 'A clue? Whoever did this to Nonoko obviously lost this.' A small blood red ruby.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel_


	4. Chapter Three: An Unexpected Twist

_Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice :) Enjoy and please review!  
_

* * *

Chapter Three – An Unexpected Twist

There she sat, alone within the northern forest. The thick dense collection of trees was an assortment of greenery, filled with oak and willow, growing strong and tall within the academy grounds. Yet deep within, unbeknown to most, lay a single cherry blossom tree. This is where Mikan lay, at the base, simply staring at the red jewel before her. 'Where the hell is this from? It's so familiar, but seems so insignificant.' It was so smooth and so small, almost like the gem of an engagement ring. Perhaps it was. Perhaps it had nothing to do with Nonoko's disappearance at all. But it was beautiful. It captivated her, reminding her of something special, something important. She grappled with her hair and growled loudly, "What is it?" she cried, flopping forward onto the grass then rolling onto her back. Looking up at patches of sky through the canopy above, Mikan sighed, and then brought her hand to the side of her face to look at the gem once more.

~x~x~x~

Natsume saw her straight away. Swaying and falling over wherever she stepped. 'It's the girl with the creepy underwear. Why's she here?' he thought curiously, seeing her swagger over. He had been sure that no one but he knew about this tree and wondered exactly how she had come by it. She was humming to herself quietly, a tune he could not make out, yet he liked it regardless. Perhaps this was her alice, a voice pheromone. He had never particularly cared for anyone's alice apart from his closest five friends, yet no song had ever captured his attention like this. It was like the vocal representation of a forced smile that was hiding a saddened face.

She collapsed at the base of the tree and removed her black school cardigan to reveal her white collared shirt and tie. Removing her black knee high boots she reached into her red plaid mini-skirt and took out something he could not see. It was strange how the uniform suited her so, yet what was it she was staring at? Creeping forward slightly across the branch he positioned himself above her staring directly down at her, 'No breasts. Typical.' He thought, raising one of his short eyebrows slightly. He noticed her move and flop to the floor, and that when he saw what had captivated her so. It was his, and he hadn't even noticed its disappearance. The small golden loop in his ear had lost its jewel. And that girl had it.

Natsume snarled slightly and leaned forward, his feet leaving the branch, and then he landed next to her with a crunch. Mikan shrieked slightly and backed into the tree, knees up to her chest, a terrified expression plastered on her face. However, as soon as she became aware of Natsume, she scowled at him menacingly. "What do you want you jerk?" she spat, slowly pushing herself off of the ground to face him fully. He narrowed his eyes at her and took a step forward then roughly pushed her against the bark. Not removing his hand from her shoulder, he moved his face close to her own studying her. Mikan had started blushing furiously from both him being so close and from angry embarrassment. She barely noticed as his other hand opened her own and removed the small red stone. He held it in between them, and she tried to focus in on the object.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. Mikan looked past the jewel and into his eyes, noting how similar they were in colour. She wondered how such a pale person could possess eyes that shone so brightly, almost a liquid pool of ruby themselves. "I won't ask you anymore, now, how the hell did you steal this and when?" snapping back to her senses, Mikan threw him a glare before looking down,

"I didn't steal anything you idiot. And if you're daring to tell me this is yours," She looked back up at him murderously. Taking him completely by surprise, Mikan jumped at him, throwing them both to the floor. Clamping his legs between her knees and holding down his wrists, she looked as though she could kill him in a heartbeat, "You tell me where Nonoko is! NOW! I swear to God if you've done anything to her at all, you won't live to see tomorrow." Thought his face gave nothing away, her words had shocked him to the core. This little girl had spoken such harsh words, when she had never given any indication that she possessed such venomous phrases. 'What is this idiot talking about? She's usually docile if anything, never saying anything like this is anyway. I wonder if she's talking about that girl.'

"I don't know what the hell you're going on about polka-dots. When did you take the jewel from my alice restrainers?" he attempted to push her back and succeeded with ease, reversing them and taking hold of one of her pigtails. She was in shock, neither mouth nor brain functioning. He stared back at her growing ever more impatient. "If you don't tell me I'll roast your hair, little girl." Shaking herself back, Mikan replied,

"I found it in Nonoko's room. What did you do with her?" She asked accusingly. It was her. Natsume shifted his gaze to the grass below him, eyes filled with shame. He knew exactly what had happened to her and where her body had lain for the past few days now. It was disgusting and he knew it, though had a feeling the girl wouldn't stop until she knew.

"Do you really want to know polka-dots? I know what happened to her, though played no part in the deed itself." His voice was barely audible and Mikan had to strain to hear it. 'What does he mean? Oh god, what have they done to her? Well, if not him, then who?' She thought for a few moments, but she had to know,

"Show me her."

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel_


	5. Chapter Four: The Finding Of Ogasawara

_Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice :) Enjoy and please review!  
_

* * *

Chapter Four – The Finding Of Nonoko Ogasawara

In honesty, she was utterly terrified. Mikan had absolutely no idea when this perverted boy was taking her and what she would eventually find once there. All she could think of was finding her friend, 'Nonoko...please be alright...please...' The forest was getting thicker now as they travelled further and further into the dense population of trees. Creaking coming from all over, she shrieked horribly from time to time, a constantly horrified look etched into her face. As he walked in front of her, she studied him carefully. Though they had been partners for several years now, she hardly knew anything about him. He was the most popular boy in school, she knew that for sure. His good looks and hot headed temper to match the fire which he created from his alice, every girl wanted him, though she could not fathom as to why. Of course she herself found an interest in his best friend, Ruka Nogi, even though he was less popular. Granted he and the other four has fan clubs themselves, but his cute cheeks, captivating blue eyes and lush blond hair, he made her melt at the knees. Though she hardly ever spoke to them, and even doubted they were aware of her alice, she had grown terribly fond of him.

There was a loud crack and she leapt, shrieking as she went. Mikan ran forward and jumped for him, clawing at him around the waist. He stopped and looked down at her. She was knelt down, arms around his waist, face buried into the small of his back. Rolling his asked at her he said, "Oi. Idiot. What are you doing?" Having suddenly realised what she was doing and let go immediately, blushing furiously and looking at the floor. She squirmed slightly under his glare,

"Sorry." She murmured, "I didn't mean to, Hyūuga. Stop being so touchy." She hadn't meant to sound so cold, but was then surprised when he knelt down in front of her crumpled form. He took her chin in one hand and forced her to face him. Fr the first time, she became truly terrified of him, the way he looked at her made the head spin, the blood pumping through her veins at an alarming rate. And Natsume noticed this immediately, the pulse evident and prominent in her neck. He gulped slightly, licking his lips. He had never been tempted in this way before, never had he been so tempted to take a woman. His desire for _that_ had never been present, it had always disgusted him, and he had resisted completely. He cared not for life if it meant doing that, yet here he was, practically drooling over the sight of all that red hot, sticky liquid pumping through her body. Natsume made a grab for her neck suddenly, pulling her close, giving her a long and slow lick from her collarbone to her pulse. It drove him wild with excitement, yet Mikan froze completely, 'What the hell is he doing? Oh god, he's going to violate me!' Her mind screamed. Yet he couldn't stop himself, biting her skin, feeling her shiver uncontrollably. He couldn't help it anymore, he didn't want to just bite her, he wanted _it_. Suddenly, he felt a great pressure against his chest as Mikan shoved him hard. She was glaring at him, yet obviously in shock. Natsume himself was horrified by what he had just done, though he did not show it. He stood up and away from her, a cold stare returning to his face,

"Get up. If you want to see your friend then you better move it."

~x~x~x~

Hotaru had never expected to be in such a situation. Never in her life. And especially not with him. It was so wrong, she knew that. So very very wrong, for so many different reasons. She had left her room early that morning to work in her lab upon a new invention that had been inspired by Mikan herself. She made her way up the stone steps towards the building and then up several flights of stairs before making her way to the very end of the long and narrow corridor. Here she took out her key ready to open the door, yet as it entered the lock something caught her eye. A small black rabbit beside her feet, staring up at him. Without turning, she spoke coldly to the one behind her,

"Is there something you want...Nogi?" she felt a hand upon her waist as the other pressed against the door in front of her. Ruka placed his head in the crook of her neck, smiling devilishly and nuzzling her hair slightly.

"You know what I want Imai, and I expect you to give it to me." He said slyly, pulling her around to face him and pushing her against the door. As he looked into her deep purple eyes he took the key from her hand and slid it into the lock, turning it slowly.

"Go away Nogi, you know that I can't. You know Mikan likes you and yet you still tease her, pretending to like her too. And plus, I know what you are, and what you did to Nonoko. You disgust me." He studied her carefully then shoved the door, causing them to both tumble into the room. He slammed the door behind them and rounded on her. Those words had stung him. No matter what he may be, he always tried to resist it, and like Natsume, had not been involved with Nonoko.

"That Ogasawara girl," he started, looking half ashamed, half resilient, "I never touched her. The others may have, but both I and Natsume stayed clear." He stepped towards Hotaru and took her hand in his. She simply looked at it before attempting to pull away,

"That may be, but you didn't save her, or even return her body." She pulled again, but his grip only tightened, refusing to let her go, "You should get out Nogi before I-"

"Ruka." He cut through.

"What?" she looked at him as though he had slapped her.

"My name is Ruka, not Nogi. Please use my name. It sounds better coming from you." He looked at her directly, and before waiting for a reply he swooped in a stole a kiss from her. Then he turned and left the room, the bunny sat outside waiting for him. Hotaru stared after him as the door banged shut, "Ruka..."

~x~x~x~

"We're almost here polka-dots. I really don't think you should see this." He said, stopping and turning to her. They had come to a tall and wide tree, a hollow at its base. It looked so dark and cramped, 'Surely Nonoko would never stay here. It's so dark and damp. Never.' Noticing that he had stopped Mikan did also still deep in thought.

"Well, where is she? She's probably been terrified and need a huge hug! Come on, you idiot, show me!" she challenged him, and he extended a finger towards the hollow. Crouching towards it she made her way forward, trying to find a shape within the darkness. And when she did, a bloodcurdling shriek filled the air, sending birds cascading through the air with an echo that could never die. Indeed Nonoko was there, and had been so for several days. Yet, in death, her skin had become black and rotten, holes appearing when insects had gnawed at her flesh, hair grey and limp, eyes wide open in terror. The remains of blood splattered were about her shredded school uniform, yet Mikan could look no longer. "You son of a bitch. How could you do this to someone you sick and twisted bastard?" And she punched him square in the face. He stared at her his shock evident for a few seconds, before snapping back. He grabbed her arms and faced her full in the face.

"I did nothing! It was the others. You think I'd show you her if I did this you idiot? Come one, we're going back, whether you want to or not. I'm not explaining anything here."

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel_


	6. Chapter Five: The Secrets Of Hyūuga

_Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice :) Enjoy and please review more :P  
_

* * *

Chapter Five - The Secrets Of Natsume Hyūuga

Hotaru was running fast now towards the boys dormitory. Why she hadn't taken the duck scooter she would never know. Crashing through the doors she ran straight up to the thirteenth floor, again wondering why she just hadn't taken the elevator. Collapsing onto the corridor she ran past door after door, '48AF, 48AF...' before coming to a halt outside the white door. The only other white door on the entire corridor she knew belonged to Natsume who was but a few rooms down. She couldn't believe she had come here, hoping for something. She stood staring at the door for a while, breathing deep, but was suddenly snapped from her own thought by a cry of protest. Looking around she saw two figures coming towards her. Panicking slightly she pulled out a ring from her inside pocket and pulled it wide enough to step inside. With it around her waist she pushed the small black jewel on the front and disappeared, 'Invention number 085; Ring of Deception. Completely conceals the wearer by blending into any surroundings.' And there she waited for them to pass. They came closer and Hotaru realised that in was in fact Mikan being dragged along the corridor by Natsume at an alarming rate. She had been crying for definite, and they smell slightly of sick, but the most memorable aspect was the deadly look that flooded her entire being. She was livid. Mikan was never like this, not with anyone. 'What could he have possibly done?'

~x~x~x~

After throwing his door open, Natsume dragged her in and threw her onto his couch, straight in front of the television. Mikan shrieked a little but bounced lightly as she hit the upholstery and landed with a soft_ flump_. To say she was terrified was a complete understatement. With trembling hands she held onto her skirt, eyes upon the floor, hunched into herself as much as she could. He came to stand in front of her, having removed his shirt, standing just in his red school shorts and black tie around his neck. He studied her then gave a slight huff and sat on the small coffee table behind him. Clasping his hands together he exhaled slowly, ruffled his hair slightly, and then joined his hands once more. "Well, I suppose I may as well just say it. The six of us are cursed. Simple as. Vampires attacked our village seven years ago, killed everyone except us. Obviously we'd been bitten too so became almost half of one." He looked at her expectantly but was met by a girl whom much resembled a fish gaping at him. He gave her a few seconds then waved a hand in front of her face. A small flicker shot through her eyes and she blinked,

"You...you're kidding right? There's no way that the Academy would let you come here, they just wouldn't." She stood up giving a small but lifeless chuckle, "You're lying." His cold eyes flared up and he stood to look at her, towering over her.

"You dare to think I would lie? Sit. NOW." She squeaked slightly and sat immediately, returning to her terrified yet curious state.

"Many think we have to take blood to survive. Only true vampires need that. We can take capsules as substitutes, though the side effects are greatly unwanted. I myself will never drink the blood of anyone, and Ruka tries his hardest, only partaking on occasions of desperation. The others...they won't stop until they're full or until she's dead. Girls have been disappearing ever since we arrived here, though no-one noticed. The _unpopular_ kids. You're the first ever to question it." He finished finally, an almost bored look upon his face. Mikan stared, almost unable to think of any words. Struggling, she asked the question she had been dreading,

"And Nonoko?"

~x~x~x~

Ruka opened his door with a loud bang and gave a large sigh. Throwing his bag to the floor, he allowed the bunny to jump to the window and onto the roof to sit in the sun. He traipsed over the wooden floor and threw himself onto his four poster bed, not bothering to even shut the door. Yet almost as soon as his head hit the mattress, an echoing bang signified its closing. He shot up and span as quickly as he could, only to come nose to nose with Hotaru. Resting upon his elbows he blushed as she knelt over him, eyes burning. "Ruka." She said quietly, almost embarrassed that she dare to say such a name. He gave a small smile and replied, "Hotaru, what...why are you here?" his voice trembled slightly and she noticed his eyes flicker to her lips for all but a second. She gulped, and shook a little but yet replied slowly,

"Why is Mikan with Hyūuga? And, well, um..." she gave a slight blush, "Just answer me." She looked away momentarily to hide her embarrassment, but composed herself and returned to look at him, "Answer!" and she pushed him back, looking over him, directly into his face.

"I honestly have no idea what you mean Hotaru." He said truthfully, yet she still eyed his suspiciously. Bringing herself closer, she hissed into his ear,

"If I find out you've kept something from me," she paused and put her hand inside her cardigan producing a series of photos, "These will be around the school like wildfire." Ruka looked at them in her hand and cried out in shock at the sight of him in nothing but a towel, obviously having just stepped from the shower. Seeing his facial expression she smirked slightly, leant in and whispered, "Don't worry, the naked ones I've kept for my personal collection for times of dire need." Giving him a small peck, Hotaru promptly stood and swept from the room, leaving Ruka fixed in position, a look of horror plastered upon his face.

~x~x~x~

"They took me to her room yes. They're always trying to persuade me to drink. Instead I tried to help her escape, but against them all...they took her." He looked almost ashamed of being unable to help Nonoko, and it softened Mikan slightly, 'He tried to help, even though he needs it himself.' He had returned to sit on the table, head in hands, sighing heavily. She looked at him. One of her best friends was dead. She had shrieked and cried for well over two hours, blaming him all the time for it. Yet now, the guilt was unbelievable. Hesitating slightly she left the sofa and knelt before him. Taking his hands in her own she brought them to her chest and he lifted his head to stare into her eyes. Voice quavering slightly, she spoke in a whisper,

"You need blood, or the supplement capsules to survive, right? The capsules make you ill and you only need a little blood, right?" he looked at her quizzically, almost urging her to continue. She paused a little while, biting her lip. "Take mine."

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel_


	7. Chapter Six: First Blood

_Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice :) For those who asked, I'd say maybe 8+ chapters, we'll see where the creativity takes me. I thought I'd update quickly, since so many seemed to like the last chapter :) Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter Six – First Blood

"What did you say?" Natsume's eyes were wide staring directly at her. Both seemed slightly shocked by what she had just said yet Mikan shifted closer to him, placing her own hand about his neck feeling for his pulse, whilst the other undid her tie. He looked at her, almost expectant of her laughter then exit from the door. Yes the only movement she made was to remove her school cardigan and undo the first button of her shirt.

"I mean it Natsume," She took his hand and placed it upon her throat and then put her own hands around his neck pulling him close, "If you don't need to take everything, just a little, to help, then please...as payment for trying to help Nonoko." She was deadly serious. He couldn't believe it, and he knew he shouldn't either. He had sworn to never take blood from anyone, and yet here she was, giving it to him, offering it to him. 'If I take it then I might not be able to stop. I could kill her, and then kill other's too.'

"No." He looked away and removed himself from her. He stood and shifted around the sofa towards a door at the other end of the room, "Get out." He opened the door and walked through, slamming it as he went. Yet Mikan could not just leave it like this and instead followed him. Creaking the door open, she slowly poked her head and hands around the door,

"Natsume?" She said quietly. He had collapsed upon a bed, his back facing the door with all lights off. She went over to the bed and sat behind him. Pausing slightly she sighed, and then lay beside him, her arms around his waist and head rested upon his own, chin upon his shoulder. "I know you wouldn't kill me. You are many things, but you are not a murderer. It's only a little, and...well...I can make it feel more normal for you..." she was slightly hesitant and although Natsume moved not, he was intrigued and interested by what exactly she meant. 'How can she possibly do that?' Without warning, and without fully understanding what she was doing, Mikan licked the length of his neck. Natsume froze. No-one had ever dared to o something so brave around him. Though he himself may have been used to teasing her, he had never expected for anyone to have an effect upon him so. She kissed where her tongue had touched then stopped for a few seconds. Though he could not see, she had closed her eyes and bit her lips, almost telling herself that this wasn't her. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but reminded herself, 'This is because he helped Nonoko. For his act of kindness.' She exhaled slightly and gently bit him.

~x~x~x~

Anna was crying again. 'Where's Nonoko?' She thought miserably, 'I just don't understand what happened.' She had been sitting in her empty homeroom for a few hours now, still thinking over what she had seen. The tears she had cried were never ending, yet the questions still spun in her mind. The frustration of not knowing and the fearful anticipation of what she would know played upon her mind. As she crossed to the window and slammed both a hand and her head against it she let out a strangled cry. Blinking back yet more tears she looked up into the setting sun, almost willing it to bleed into the earth and never resurface.

'There's that boy, Nogi. I wonder what he's up to.' Anne eyed him suspiciously. He held a large bunch of flowers, yet he was heading towards the forest. Not knowing what urged her forward, she ran as if the wind swept her forward towards him. Though she kept her difference from him, she made sure she didn't lose him as he weaved in and out of the trees. She followed him, reaching a large tree. Hiding back a little, she saw him kneel and place the flowers at the base of the tree, near something she could not see. He stood and left as quickly as he had arrived, hurrying back towards the academy. Anna was sure to make sure he had gone before inspecting what he had been doing. She left her hiding place and slowly crept to the tree. Hesitantly, she made her way to the side which he had sat before, eyes shut tight. Yet the moment she opened them, she wished beyond everything that she hadn't.

~x~x~x~

Natsume involuntarily gasped. She had bit him. On the neck. And she was so repeatedly. He felt himself heat up. No girl should ever be allowed to do that to him, _no-one_. Yet here he was, and letting her bit him lightly at first, before becoming slightly rougher with him. It made him hungry. To bite himself, even to draw from her. 'She offered.' He reasoned, his mind clouded and mouth watering. With a sudden jerk he turned to face her, unable to control himself any longer. He dragged her even closer and plunged his teeth into her neck. He had not noticed her eyes widen in surprise, and she had not noticed the slight _swish_ as fangs slipped from the roof of his gums. Mikan gave a whimper as her skin punctured yet remained still. He licked and sucked at her neck, almost greedily, loving the sweet metallic taste of her.

Yet then something snapped inside him and he pulled away, staring in horror at what he had done. Mikan was laid where she was before, eyes half open, two small holes in her neck oozing slightly, thought it was obvious it was already clotting and slowing down. The mirror across from his bed caught his eye and he looked at himself. Mouth back to normal, yet the blood that had dribbled down his chin and splattered his chest almost made him want to throw up. Natsume was disgusted with himself. 'I tortured her, and enjoyed it. I'm vile...' yet a small hand clasped his and he looked down at Mikan who was smiling slightly. Her breathing was shallower, meaning he had undoubtedly left her weakened. But with her weakness came his strength. A strength he had not felt in years. He stood and pulled on a plain white shirt then scooped her up into his arms. She needed rest, desperately. He left his room and departed for the girls dormitory.

~x~x~x~

It was a few days later when Anna finally gathered her courage to face Ruka. Natsume and Mikan had not spoken, though both regretted it greatly. Yet as the class were readying themselves for maths class, Anna had prepared herself. "You! Ruka Nogi! I know what you did! You filthy, disgusting, rotten bastard!" Came a loud shriek as Mr Jinno's classroom door banged open. In the doorway stood Anna, glaring towards the group of six boys at the back. The entire room fell silent and all turned to look at her. Hair in tangles, uniform in disarray. No-one apart from Hotaru and Mikan moved. They went to her side and quietly whispered that they shout leave and go and talk in private, yet she shrieked and pushed them away, before diving towards the boys. Reaching Ruka she threw him to the floor her hands around his throat. Almost immediately every Alice within the room flared and headed in their direction. Yet, oddly all vanished just before reaching the two, and Mikan rushed forward,

"Anna! No! Please, just leave him alone." She tried to pull her away and the light slowly flickered from Ruka's eyes. Natsume watched them intensely, hating how his best friend hurt, and hating how Mikan was reacting to this. Everyone was in complete shock. What could Ruka have possibly done to infuriate her so?

"Mikan...move..." Came the soft voice of Hotaru. She turned to see her short haired friend stood facing them, the Idiot Cannon pointed at Anna. Mikan quickly retreated and Anna just caught sight of her before being blasted back into the table behind. She was shrieking in pain but nobody else moved to aid her writhing body. "Ruka did nothing." Everyone turned to Hotaru who still held the cannon high and was stood protectively over him, "Stay away from him." She turned and offered her hand to him which he gratefully accepted. Pulling him to his feet the two walked hand in hand from the room, not once looking back, not even to the tearful Mikan who realised now that her best friend had taken from her the only thing she wanted.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel_


	8. Chapter Seven: An Unholy Act

_Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice :) For those who asked, I'd say maybe 8+ chapters, we'll see where the creativity takes me. I thought I'd update quickly, since so many seemed to like the last chapter :) Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter Seven – An Unholy Act

Anna could see him, with her, that Imai girl. She was no friend anymore. Not now she'd saved that idiot Nogi. Anna knew what he had done and how she had broken Mikan's heart, and she was disgusted by it. For all she knew, Hotaru was in on the death of Nonoko. Seething, she followed them. They walked together towards the edge of the northern forest, stopping under a tree. They sat and waited for the other to speak, giving Anna enough time to sneak behind them and shimmy her way into a small bush. "You know I didn't do it right?" Came his voice, a slight tremble evident.

"Isn't it obvious? You only have the heart to kill and drink the blood of those you do not know." There was a pause, and although Anna could not see it, Ruka's face was cast in shame.

"It's more difficult than you can imagine Hotaru. To be a creature that needs blood to survive. You know I try with the supplement tablets, but sometimes it's all just so hard." He reached around and brushed her fingertips with his own, "The other four enjoyed it yes, but don't think for a moment I enjoy being a vampirish creature." He paused once more, ever so slightly, almost as if questioning whether his next sentence would be appropriate. "Sakura. Why did you do that to her? For me?"

"It was not for you." Came her bored reply, "Mikan likes someone, but just doesn't know it. Why do you think she offered him her blood? Though it seems stupid to risk your own life for such an idiot in the first place." Hotaru stared up into the canopy of greenery above and Anna shifted herself, trying to look at the two of them.

"At least she won't turn into a vampire herself. He wouldn't take that much blood from her, not enough to force him to replace it with his own and turn her into...into...one of us. Just enough to give him strength." Ruka's voice shuddered slightly at the thought of it, "And Anna's in danger too. After what the other four witnessed from her."

~x~x~x~

A small tapping came to him through sleep. Growing louder and louder, penetrating his dreams of a normal, sin free life, one where he was free to be himself, have friends, even a lover. Yet a curse, one he has to bare for life, restricted his life force, suffocating him. Now the knocking came louder still, dragging Natsume from his perfect world, into the bitter, twisted, cold reality that was his. Eyes cracking open, he groaned, fingers picking the sleep from his tired eyes. Sitting up he glanced towards his bedside table, '12:48, who the hell is that at this hour?' He gave another groan and lifted himself from his large bed. 'Hmmm...don't think they'd appreciate me like this.' He thought casually looking down upon himself, before shuffling to his couch and picking up his already worn boxers from the previous day. Pulling them up he ambled to the door, taking the key from behind a small photo of a black cat, and then unlocking the door. The lock had barely clicked before it was flung open and he was thrown backwards onto the floor, a foreign body above his. A hand slapped to his head, "Hot, far too hot. Ill." He heard a whisper, before being dragged by his arm back towards his bed. Slumped up against it, the person who had intruded ran and shut the door, locking it, and then running back to him. "Natsume." He recognised that voice, it was Mikan,

"Mi-" She silenced him with a finger. She then sat upon his knee, slipping her hands around his neck and kissing him lightly,

"You're ill again. I've been watching you, slowly getting weaker," she placed a hand upon his bare chest, "and weaker. Let me help again." She gave him another kiss and pulled his face close to her collarbone.

~x~x~x~

He was breathing heavy as he licked the sweet ruby liquid that trickled down the side of her neck. It was almost erotic for him to see it slide over her paling skin. They were lying sprawled out over Natsume's floor, his hand tangled into her hair, resting upon an elbow. He hadn't meant to, not again. But Mikan had come to his room that night of her own will. And she had seen him, wanting to help. Her eyes were closed this time as he wiped his mouth and kissed the marks he had left upon her. 'Her room.' He thought scooping her up.

~x~x~x~

She cried. Anna cried for her life. She knew full well what has coming now, and that there was nothing she could do to stop it. She could see Kitsuneme now, licking his lips and eyeing her hungrily. As her body scraped over the forest floor, the stones and sharp twigs tore at her flesh making her sob only louder. She had no idea where she was going, but it was clear that the four boys knew exactly where they were going. Bound and gagged she looked up through teary eyes at Kokoro and Yuu that dragged her along, almost pleading silently to release her. Yet they yielded not and headed forward, deeper into the thickening woodland.

They all stopped. Anna was dropped with a _thud _to the floor where she remained, not daring to move or make a sound. "I get first bite this time; you got it with the Ogasawara girl. I want." Came the low growl of Mochiage. He knelt beside her and straightened her against a large oak. Running his hand over her face, he tossed Anna's hair behind her shoulder and stared at the pulse in her neck. He squeezed it with one hand then dragged his thumb nail across it, drawing the smallest amount of blood. She could see the saliva accumulating in his mouth and his eyes dance as the liquid ran down his nail and into the beds. She looked at him, willing that this was satisfaction, yet deep inside; she knew this was not the end. Yuu began to untie her hands and took one of her arms in his own, whilst Kokoro took the other. They turned her arms so the palms faced up, licking her wrists. Her stomach churned violently and she could feel the acidic bile rise in her throat coating the insides of her mouth and lips. Kitsuneme came behind her suddenly and pulled back her hair, sinking his teeth into her neck. She shrieked in horror before her wrists and the other side of her neck erupted in pain. She cried her hardest, her body numbing rapidly. She tried to shake them off, ready to run, only to find her limbs unresponsive, her brain unable to convince them to move. Her body was becoming cold, yet she could feel warm liquid emanating from the painful areas of her body. The boys squealed in delight, licking and biting ferociously and greedily, not once taking note of the light that slowly flickered from the eyes of Anna Umenomiya.

~x~x~x~

When Natsume awoke the next morning, she was there. He had stayed the night as she had looked far too pale for his liking. Intent on staying awake to watch her, yet sleep had taken him and he had collapsed upon her single bed next to her. However now he looked over her, the sleep falling from his eyes, and he found her whiter than she had ever been, her breathing at its slowest, almost gone, her sheets stained with both old and new red liquid. His eyes widened in panic and without hesitation dragged her from her position and into his arms. Studying her neck closely, he found the blood still flowing from the open wounds. 'She's been bleeding for hours...shit...' He ran. Never stopping, never faltering. He ran until his lungs gasped for air and his throat burned and yet still continued to the other side of the academy, straight to the infirmary.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel_


	9. Chapter Eight: Temptations

_Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice :)  
_

* * *

Chapter Eight – Temptations

She was cold as the stone beneath his feet. He couldn't believe it, just stared blankly in her direction. It was late, and three days had passed in which she had not awoken. Mikan just lay there, not moving, not speaking, and not giving any indication that life even existed within her broken body. They were alone in a room set aside in the infirmary and he had not left her side. How could he after all he'd done? Almost killing her for his own selfish needs, how utterly pathetic and self-centred. Natsume felt emptier than ever, he couldn't even call for comfort from Ruka, which would me exposing all the terrible things he had done.

A small groan escaped her lips, her head turning to the left slightly. He looked sadly at the bandaged part of her neck and the bruising that was evident around it. He dug his nails into his skin, cursing himself once more. 'You stupid bastard, you idiot, she did this for you and you just threw it back at her. She'll never forgive something like this.' He couldn't help it anymore, he didn't want to at all, but no one was around. He clambered onto the bed and crawled up to her. Lying down but a few inches from her, he put one arm on her shoulder and used his other to cover his face. And none would ever see this, none would ever see the emotion that here took him, none would ever see Natsume Hyūuga silently crying.

~x~x~x~

A cold high pitched shriek left the boys dormitories. Ruka lay slumped against his door, breathing ragged and sharp. "You told the bitch didn't you?" Said Mochiage, appearing by the window, "You told her what we'd done, that Imai, then she told Umenomiya. We had to kill the idiot to stop her talking. It's your fault your little woman's friend is dead." A fist connected with Ruka's jaw sending his head back against the wall, throbbing painfully. Kitsuneme smirked. He would enjoy this, wiping the smile from that angelic face of his. "You put us all at risk. Exposing us to the rest of the academy. I don't think you should be allowed to carry on." A rough scratch ran down Ruka's chest, a sharpened set of small knives digging into his skin, drawing blood that gushed forward, spilling out onto the floor. It was cold in only his underwear, and the blood warmed him, but made him run cold with fear for his own life. Kitsuneme noticed Ruka's face and once more connected fist with face, Ruka's eye pulsating, black blotches obscuring his vision. The two boys laughed at their victim, thinking of the fun they would have punishing their once best friend for betraying them so. Yet a small knock was heard, coming from the door.

~x~x~x~

A small sob left her lips. It had been a week since she had woken, found no one there, and then run from the infirmary. She sat there now, at her tree, head in hands and thinking about all that had happened. 'How could it have all got so complicated?' Nonoko had been murdered, by creatures of blood, and no one but she cared, no justice had been served. Then the sure horror of finding Anna beside her as she returned intent on burying Nonoko. Two friends, side by side to the very end, in the cold hard earth. The dirt and grime pushed under her nails and the light dusting of earth over her uniform was the only signs of what she had done but only an hour ago. She knew nobody would notice Anna's disappearance either, and was disgusted by it completely.

But then there was _that_ too. Hotaru and Ruka. Together. 'She knew. She knew I liked him. And still, she did that. Why?' Maybe they hadn't officially got together, but it was pretty obvious of their affections for each other. It tore at her heart, ripping the veins from her and dripping the blood from her brain into a mangled mess about her. She wouldn't say, but a strange hatred for them both had begun brewing inside her, casting its evil spell over her. Yet there was something more. Something that shamed her more. The way in which she had treated Natsume. 'I completely took advantage of him. I know exactly what blood does to him, and how much he wants it. Oh god, I'm such an embarrassment.' Her face flushed crimson as she tried to blot out the memories of what she had done. Passing out had been the icing on the cake.

~x~x~x~

Her small yet powerful hand pounded upon his door. "Ruka! Open up!" Hotaru waited. Impatience growing, she hammered again. "Ruka! Now! Or I'll blast it open!" with no reply or inclination or movement, she sighed, and then reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small handheld bazooka and aimed. The discharge was immense. The door flew off of its hinges, shooting towards the other end of the room, crashing into the wall and breaking. Her heart hardened upon entering the room and seeing what lay before her. "Bastards." Mochiage and Kitsuneme were startled by her entrance, knowing now what once coming as she once more held up her weapon in their direction.

~x~x~x~

Natsume was laid at the other side of the tree. She hadn't even noticed that he was there. Perhaps that was for the best, but he needed to speak to her. He breathed deeply, almost regretting coming, yet at the same time knowing he had to. "Mikan." He heard a gasp, and a thud, meaning undoubtedly she had jumped into something, most likely the trunk of the tree or a low branch. Yet there was only silence to follow. "Why are you a moron?" There was a shriek and rustling before she rounded the tree and tackled him, pinning him to the floor, shaking him violently,

"Dare you, idiot! I'm not a moron! I'll give you Moron!" She stopped abruptly, looking at him strangely, Natsume staring back blankly. She kissed him. Only very slightly capturing his lips, with eyes closed, she paused so close to him, "I'm sorry. For everything." She pulled away slightly as a tear fell from her lashes, hitting his cheek. He knocked her to the grass with one great sweep of his arm, and then caged her there. She looked at him, crying silently, her eyes awash with broken dreams. She gave a shuddering gasp and a name escaped her lips, causing her to sob loudly, "Ruka."

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel_


	10. Chapter Nine: Realisations

_Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice :) Probably bringing this to a close after this chapter, enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter Nine – Realisations 

"What is it about him, eh? Ruka. Why do you like him?" Natsume leant back against the tree, head down, not once glancing at her.

"What?" She choked out, looking at him tearfully.

"You heard me you stupid bitch." He spat at her, anger growing within him. 'She lets me drink her blood, but is obsessed with him instead. I dared to do something so unforgivable, and it's all her fault. "He's with Imai, and yet you want him. What the hell is wrong with you?" He threw up his head, glaring at her shaking form. "It's ridiculous. And you gave your blood to me. Do you know what that means between a human and a vampire? No. You just gave yourself willingly and I actually thought that you...but no. It's Ruka." He stood up and turned his back on her, resting his head against the rough trunk, splinters poking his forehead painfully.

"Natsume?" She hiccupped. "I've liked Ruka for so long; I just don't understand how Hotaru could do this to me when she knew!" Mikan was on her knees, fists curled tightly in frustration. Something within him snapped. Natsume knew not what overtook his body, acting upon its own. He rounded on her, red eyes flashing in the dying sun and took her wrist, not caring if he hurt her or not. "What...what are you doing?" Mikan stared at him, terror dawning on her. When no reply was heard she tried to pull away, only to be thrown against the tree by him. She looked up into his face, almost pleading with him to let her go. Nut she did not find him there. Instead there was raw anger, a glazed blinding passion staring back at her. An impulsive chaos, ready to explode. Her back aching from impact, she dared not move. Frozen with fear she cowered into herself. Natsume seemed not to care, and in truth his mind had left him, instinct had taken over. Putting a hand behind her head he pulled her as hard as he could towards his own. He rammed his lips against hers fiercely as she struggled and cried even harder than before, pushing and shoving him away as hard as she could. Yet he did not repent, simply threw he back and kissed her harder. Mikan felt sick. How could another treat her so? 'I should have never got involved with him.' A sudden pause and Natsume stopped, and she sighed thinking it was over. Yet throughout the forest, all that was then heard was a high-pitched, bloodcurdling scream leaving her lips.

~x~x~x~

"He's taken far too much of an interest in that girl." Sneered Mochiage. He Yuu, Kokoro and Kitsuneme were sat in an empty maths classroom, staring out of the window towards the Northern Forest. "What do you think he wants with her?"

"Maybe he's just after her blood." Suggested Yuu, hands clasped over his chest whilst laying on a table.

"Don't be stupid," Interjected Kokoro, "He doesn't drink blood. You know that. He takes those shitty tablets instead." He moved towards the window and lent against the sill. "He followed her in there over an hour ago. I wonder what they're doing." He glared, cursing Natsume slightly.

"Why don't we ask Ruka? I'm sure he-" Began Yuu.

"Don't speak that bastards name again!" Spat Kitsuneme, "He's not friends with us anymore. He gave us away to that Umenomiya girl and Imai. He's against us just as everyone else is. He's not fit to call himself a vampire. He-"

"Shut it!" Growled Mochiage. "Listen." They all paused and strained their ears. "You hear that?" They all nodded. A small, distant shriek had reached them, echoing from the trees before them. "You know what that means."

~x~x~x~

There he sat, at the base of that stained tree, breathing heavy and deep. His back pressed against the tree, legs spread wide, his shirt, neck and chin splattered with already drying ruby liquid, Natsume could feel his fangs cutting into his own bottom lip. He was in ecstasy, pleasure beyond anything flowing through his veins. He licked his lips, the taste giving him shivers. Though he could consume nomore, he ached for it. Yet looking down, his senses returned, he felt ashamed. Mikan lay in his arms, her legs spread over his own, arms limp and lifeless, head lolling from side to side. She was white and unmoving, eyes fully closed. He put a hand into her hair and pulled her to his chest, putting his head back against the tree. She may have still been alive, but weaker and closer to death than she had ever been before. His other hand rest against her thigh, he pulled her close to him, lifting his knees so she sat in his lap. He closed his eyes and muttering quietly, "Mine."

~x~x~x~

Ruka was laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling above. "Don't you think you should speak to Mikan, you know, and explain?" He looked down at his chest, towards Hotaru. She was there with her eyes closed, a hand gripping his shirt. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, "Idiots. Both of you. I don't need to explain anything. I like you Ruka. She thinks she does. But there's someone else, she just doesn't know it. I hope instead he tells her first." Though her voice did not change at all throughout, he still blushed at her confession.

"You don't think he will, do you?" Ruka looked concerned. 'There's no way. He's not that kind of guy.' He pulled his arms from behind his head and put them around her, lightly brushing her fringe from her eyes, smiling.

"Most likely not. He'll more likely show her." She replied lifting her head to look at him.

"Technically he already had, he's accepted her blood. Vampires only drink the blood of one human and let them live for a reason. We're meant to kill, or replace with our own blood to turn them into vampires too." He replied thoughtfully, grinning slightly, knowing that he shared this special bond with Hotaru. It was only her. The one he had always wanted.

~x~x~x~

Mochaige pulled down a branch, peering around the side of the large tree. 'I knew it.' He saw them both, slumped up against the tree. "Wait...she's still alive...that means...that bastard..." He scowled, hating Natsume even more by the second. Then he suddenly grinned, a plan formulating.

Unbeknown to him, Yuu and Kokoro had followed. There was no trust towards Mochiage, and from the look on his face when he had heard the terrible cry from the forest, he was up to something. The two boys, although friends with him, valued Natsume far more. They saw him move forward, and unveiled what he had been looking at. "Natsume and Sakura?" A puzzled Yuu looked at his friend, "But, she's alive still, I can see her breathing. Do you think he's chosen her?"

"I doubt it." Kokoro replied, "Natsume isn't the kind of person. He goes it alone." It was fact. No girl could bend him. They looked again towards Mochiage as he moved closer. They followed and now saw the crusted blood all over Natsume,

"Shit, he really has." Yuu gasped. But a sudden movement made them silent. Mochiage had dragged Mikan from Natsume's sleeping grasp and positioned her in front of him, licking his lips maliciously. They didn't need to see him close up to know his fangs were protruding, and he was readying himself to bite. "He can't. Not if she's already taken, it'll kill her." Yuu's voice trembled as he turned to Kokoro, fumbling with his glasses. His friend grinned devilishly,

"Let's teach him a lesson then. Not to mess with someone else's girl."

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel_


	11. Chapter Ten: Alice

_Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice :) Final chapter, thankyou to all you read, and more to those who reviewed, perhaps I'll begin writing more soon :) Thankyou again_

* * *

Chapter Ten – Alice

"Natsume?" Mikan groaned and rolled over, a sharp pain starting and her neck and hitting her head. She groaned and let her body fall limp upon a soft, cushioning surface. "Natsume!" She croaked, twitching slightly.

"It's fine idiot. You're in my room. I brought you here." She felt herself lower slightly as he sat beside her. He lay down next to her and brushed a few strands from her face. He looked as though he had been crying, but Mikan chose not to question him.

"About Ruka..." He snorted and turned away from her, "I don't know...why...I just...he was so perfect, but Hotaru, they're perfect together."

"You think I care?" He said coldly.

"I wish you would." She whispered, voice breaking slightly. She sat a placed her head on his shoulder, "How could you do this to me?" She took his hand and placed it about her wounds. She felt his hand tighten as he began to squeeze, harder and harder. He pushed her back down and lay beside her, still cluting tight to her rigid form.

"You wouldn't listen. You gave your blood to me even though you didnt'..." He gulped, "...love...me. The only reason we creatures take a humans blood is to kill them, or to become soul mates. Eventually, you have to become one of us, of I have to kill you. If you don't become one of us and another bites you, you'll be dead within seconds." He stood and glared at her, "You ruined everything! I can never have a lover now! All because of you..." Turning away from her the left, slamming the door as hard as her could, leaving her to sob her heart out.

~x~x~x~

Ruka sighed and looked out of the window, Science was beyond boring to him, but at least Hotaru was having fun. "They've been taken care of haven't they, Mochiage and Kitsuneme?" She asked quietly,

"Yes, " He replied looking towards her, " They're gone from the academy."

"To be expected." Came her reply.

"Natsume and Sakura?"

"Nothing so far, not spoken. She left his room and hasnt exited her own since." She looked slightly saddened, but said no more. Ruka just looked at her worriedly, rubbed her arm slightly and left it. There was no point in probing further, it was Natsume he had to now talk to.

~x~x~x~

Natsume sat, in the shade of a tall tree, wondering how life had come to this, how he had ever thought that someone, anyone, could really be there for him. He'd been so stupid to let his thirst get the better of him, and his emotions get in his way of feeding. 'What shit.' He thought miserably. "Alice." Came a voice from behind him, sat on the opposite side of the tree. "One of the greatest powers we can possess. Something that very few can share together. It's like avampire isn't it? The giving and recieving of Alice?"

"Alice, is there really any point when you dont have one?" He sneered in her direction, though slightly less harsh, understanding what she was trying to say. "It's not as if anyone has ever seen it."

"That's because really, it's a pointless Alice, unless people need it." She sighed. "I know it hurts you, but just for a second, use your Alice." She moved around to him and looked him full in the face. He raised an eyebrow, not knowing what she meant. But non the less complied. Holding out a hand a small red flame burst into light hovering above his palm. Mikan took his free hand and pressed a smooth cold object into it, closing his fingers around it. Instantaneously the flame dissapeared. His eyes widened drastically,

"What the hell," He looked at her in shock and tried once more to activate his alice, "What have you done."

"It's my Alice, Nulification. I cancel out all other alice's I'm aware of." She looked a little ashamed and embarassed. "It's pathetic I know, but maybe it'll help you, take away some of the pain." He looked into his hand and slowly allowed his fingers to reveal a small orange stone hald inside a ilver clasp and attatched to a long silver chain.

"For me?" He looked into her eyes.

"Everything is for you." She pulled at her uniform to reveal her neck, and pressed herself into him, allowing his teeth to pierce her once more.

* * *

_ Japan's Arc Angel_


End file.
